


And We Fight Together!

by JackFettGames



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, I love them both, Poetry, Sir Pentious is mentioned, they're the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFettGames/pseuds/JackFettGames
Summary: A poem depicting the meetup between Angel and Cherri in the pilot.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 9





	And We Fight Together!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I decided to post a poem I wrote here too. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for reading it!

Angie, Angie, Angie, over here!  
If you’re not already rotting or fading or whatever  
happens down here to the wounded and unclever—  
You’re neither, Angie, that much is clear!  
But really, Angie, where did you endeavor  
to end up giving me all this fear?  
Well, okay, at least you’re here,  
so let’s get to making more damage than ever!

Cherri, Cherri, Cherri, but you seem so very  
concerned with where I’ve been for all this time!  
Really, it’s been nothing sublime,  
just a haphazard “Happy Hotel,” promising to carry  
me up until I “rise up there and shine.”  
Anytime I rise up would be so scary  
that heaven would surrender and give us a ferry  
to the greatest ecstasy of yours and mine!

Glad you’re getting back into the swing of things, sweet Angie!  
We should grab a drink!  
Just you and me, I think.  
But first, could you help me with a little something, please?  
This old snake wants my turf; he’s right there on the brink  
of ruining my reputation, you see?  
And if we work as a team, we could guarantee  
that his ship is setting sail on a course to sink!

Cherri, do you even need to ask!  
My body’s been itching and bitching for some action!  
This hotel’s done nothing really but detract from  
my ability to bask  
in a turf war, some real fun!  
Before I return and re-don my moral mask,  
I just need my one surefire way to relax:  
the thrill of the fight! Just hand me a gun!

And the bullets go bouncing between us,  
but all they do is make us closer and better!  
Alone, one of us could wreak havoc,  
and we fight together!


End file.
